At present, a drive circuit inside a lamp cap of an existing commercially available LED string lamp product is generally directly connected to a power line by welding, resulting in complex assembly and production, low reliability and low production efficiency. Furthermore, the waterproof performance may be realized by additionally providing components such as a waterproof ring; and the reliability of products is not high due to a large number of parts.